monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Vandala Doubloons/cartoon
Vandala makes her animated debut in the cartoon series in the TV special Haunted. Her English voice actor is Haviland Stillwell. Volume 5 Webisodes TV specials Vandala and her ghost pirate crew attack the skiff of River Styxx, daughter of the Grim Reaper, as part of a class project for one of her courses at Haunted High. She even asks River to sign off on it so she gets credit for the assignment. While happy to see fellow ghosts in Sirena Von Boo and Spectra Vondergeist, Vandala and her crew panic upon discovery of non-ghost, or "solid," ghouls on River's skiff in the forms of vampire Draculaura, werewolf Clawdeen, Boogeyman Twyla, and stone gargoyle Rochelle. Spectra is able to ease Vandala's worries, and she and her ship escort them to Haunted High in return. Once inside, they learn of the Detention Chains, and Vandala mentions how it took her months to work off the last ones she was shackled with. However, when Draculaura and the other solids are exposed by Principal Revenant and her Hall Moanitors, due to Spectra having mentioned visiting from Monster High, Vandala avoids potential punishment, but worries about her new friends as Spectra is captured and returned to Haunted High to face punishment for bringing non-ghosts to the school. Later, Vandala and Kiyomi Haunterly are surprised when Sirena returns to the school with the others, now having become ghosts themselves, but unable to gain control of their new, ghostly forms. Vandala helps them out with adapting to their ghost forms and abilities, then joins in trying to help Spectra, only to soon have to seek refuge in a hidden room belonging to Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss to avoid Revenant's wrath. Unfortunately, Porter seems to sell them out for his own freedom, and Vandala is shackled with Detention Chains again. When she confronts Porter about it, she allows Sirena to have Aye attack Porter, before he reveals he swiped the key that transfers the Detention Chains from one ghost to another, and releases Vandala and the others from their chains as a show of apology for his betrayal. Vandala then allows use of her ship and crew to transfer all the Monster High students incarcerated at Haunted High back to their own school. However, once seeing that they won't make it in time to stop the Hall Moanitors via the ship, Vandala passes command to Aye, while she joins Kiyomi, Sirena, and the others in taking a portal Kiyomi summoned to catch up to the Hall Moanitors. Once at Monster High, Vandala takes back the Boogey Sand the Hall Moanitos stole to turn the Monster High student body into ghosts to incarcerate at Haunted High, then joins the other ghouls in being chased around the campus before lending her strength to Kiyomi to send the Hall Moanitors back to Haunted High through another portal. Once she returns to Haunted High to regroup with Spectra, Vandala is a witness as Revenant, revealed to be the Red Lady of ghost legend, realizes her error in her past actions, and repents, promising to get rid of her chains through honest means from now on instead of putting the burden on the students to endure. Vandala then joins everyone in celebrating the new-found friendship between Monster High and Haunted High, teaching Frankie, Cleo, and Ghoulia how to sound like pirates, and revealing to Toralei and her flunkies that the reason they are itchy is because they've got sea-fleas. Her ship circles over the Monster High pool with River's skiff as everyone enjoys the celebration. Category:Volume 5 characters Category:Haunted characters